


Mystrade:History

by Slashify



Series: Slashify's Headcanons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, The underage tag is for consensual sex between minors, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashify/pseuds/Slashify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg have a history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is what happened when I tried to write some Mystrade headcanon on Tumblr, and then realized it had evolved into a fic.

Mycroft started telling Sherlock that caring is not an advantage when he was sixteen. He lost his virginity to a boy with spiky brown hair and a motorbike who held him afterwards and promised he'd call. He never called.  
Years later, when Sherlock was picked up on a drug charge that wouldn't stick, Mycroft looked into those same brown eyes that had watched him write his phone number on a scrap of neon pink paper with shaking hands when he was sixteen. He pretended he didn't remember.  
Sometimes he wondered if Gregory Lestrade remembered the scrawny ginger boy he spent a night with at a party and never spoke to again.

* * *

  
Greg remembers. He remembers spotting the boy from across the room, remembers talking the shy boy into a snog, the rush of heat like nothing Greg had felt before, remembers taking him in someone's parents' bed upstairs.  
He remembers holding the boy as he slept, thinking that this could be the start of something.  
He remembers watching the boy scrawl his phone number on a scrap of concert flyer Greg had then stuffed into his jeans pocket.  
Greg remembers realizing that they hadn't even exchanged last names, and a feeling of hopelessness when he found his jeans in a pile of freshly laundered clothes on his bed. The scrap of paper was illegible, unrecognizable. He wondered if his mum knew what she had just done, but he couldn't exactly tell her. She had been trying to do something nice, picking up and washing his dirty clothes.  
He had tried to track 'Mike' down, but none of his friends from the party knew the boy.  
When he finally found him, neither of them boys anymore, he was three days away from his wedding anniversary, not a cheater, but the thought of getting a peek underneath that suit was a tempting one.

* * *

  
By some unspoken agreement, they didn't speak of it. They pretended they had no history. They were such good actors that they each doubted that the other was acting at all, if maybe the other man wasn't the boy from years ago.


	2. Mystrade-Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending.

Mycroft resisted the urge to chew on his lower lip as he stared at the pale band of skin around Lestrade's ring finger. Had the wife finally left him for the gym teacher? No, Lestrade exuded confidence, he was the one who instigated the breakup. Divorce? Not yet, not enough time, but surely separated.

Mycroft realized the silence had stretched a bit too thin and when he raised his eyes from Lestrade's hand he was met with chocolate brown ones and a saucy wink. The nerve! Did he think that Mycroft would simply jump into bed with him after all these years?

"Apologies, Detective Inspector, but I must be on my way."

"Wait! Let me give you my number." Mycroft didn't turn away from the door, but paused long enough for Lestrade to shove a slip of paper into his hand.

"I already have your number." Mycroft murmured, still staring at the door.

"I- I have a new one." 

Mycroft looked down to see a crumpled scrap of bright pink paper with a phone number scrawled on it. When he looked back at Lestrade there was a triumphant shine in the other man's eyes.

"It is you!" Greg whispered, "I wanted to be sure. I- Mike?"

"You never called."

"My mum washed your phone number in my pocket. I wanted to call. I wanted... One more chance? Dinner?"

Mycroft nodded once. Greg swept him up in a tight hug.

After that night, he rarely let go.


End file.
